When You Make Time Stand Still
by Kenneth Black
Summary: When Setsuna crashes at Minako's place after a night out as a wild partier, she finds Time stops not only for her, but for a certain Goddess of Love.


A/N: DAMN, I wish I was your lover... (okay, random me! ^^ Just listening to this song here, so unless you have an intense urge to listen to this, then, CHAR!)

DISCLAIMER: Only about 50 minutes of my time are mine- the rest is all Naoko Takeuchi. ^^

**WHEN YOU MAKE TIME STAND STILL**

Setsuna knew the gist of things.

Knew it like the back of her hand.

This Time Guardian would never find a lover.

Being Sailor Pluto, Senshi of the truly unstoppable element that never faltered, be you know it consciously or not, her human form would be submitted to the pleasures a man could give her.

Ever.

She also never considered herself to be on the odd side of the genders, either, but of course, there's always a first for something. As she'd seen numerous times over and over, through the countless millenia of humans' interactions and needs.

That's why, one early morning later, sheets strewn all around her majestic bed, when Setsuna opened her eyes, she was surprised beyond words when baby blues twinkled playfully back at her.

"Never pegged you to be a virgin, my newly-found koibito."

And dear Kami-sama above, you could say who-said-that's identity left her speechless.

It was a grinning Minako, the Sailor V of everyone's dreams.

_(flashback - Minako's POV)_

"Blergh. . .!"

I was washing my face with hot water after I'd stumbled into the bathroom, still groggy from sleep. Today was not a day that had me lounging around in bed. Instead, I'd fallen like a teddybear stuffed full of bricks, like that one furry thing from Little Red Riding Hood, face-first into a bowl of last night's ramen, and I don't find that very appreciable.

Okay, so now, rid of all the spice-soaked noodles, I look to my right at my toilet bowl.

"Wh-Wh-What. .?"

Imagine my surprise when I find a certain long-haired Time Traveler barfing her guts up with only so much indignation. She's never crashed here before. Especially not wearing the most sinful top I've ever seen- and I've seen my fair share.

The style looks something from around the scandalous Ton, way back in Old England, where most men would die of nosebleeds from over-looking and women scoffing their own noses off when they'd see those luscious breasts of another woman poking out like water balloons at them.

Basically, the style was something that would make grown men, women, and dogs fall to their knees. Wait, can dogs even fall on their knees? Ah, well. . .

"S-Setsuna. . .san. . .?"

A short hiccup was my only answer, the struggle of a body trying to hold in the retches. Hangovers were NOT a thing on my to-do list of mornings. Sighing, I squat down beside her and thank the good sense my mother taught me to put fluffy rugs down.

Almost hesitating, I reach out and gently start a slow circle on her back, gradually pressing in. The first I've ever touched of the untamed one. a shudder comes from her, then a sigh, the relaxing of bones.

Yeah, I don't know why she crashed here, but I was secretly glad that she did.

_(cont'd flashback - Setsuna's POV)_

"Oorgh. . "

I'd decided two things last night. One: I would never revert to my adolescence and join Haruka and Michiru when they invited me to go 'clubbing', and, Two: I most certainly wanted Minako to be my primary caretaker for the rest of my life, no matter what I'd heard from Rei a couple years back.

Poor kid's house was the nearest one I would let Haruka drive me, the racer letting loose all control over the steering wheel and making the car shake in an oddly shimmy-ing way to the song of the Macaroni or what-not. I'd then stumbled in Minako's thankfully unlocked house.

It was three in the morning, and I had had better luck in my time in finding a way around someone's house uninvited. Good thing for me I was a designer and had actually seen this type of constructed house when I'd first started looking at buildings.

Finding the bathroom was a piece of cake, if only skateboards and teddy bears and odd little wheels and an occasional cactus weren't there. Wierd how a person collects things and let them go all over the floor.

From what I'd seen of the popular Sailor V, she was a pretty stylish woman, so there must have been a reason for the humongous marble glinting like a beacon in the front hall.

The last thing I'd remembered, really REMEMBERED, was thanking Minako for putting out some plushy carpets in front of the toilet. Practically nine out of ten people I knew, or just randomly picked out, didn't do that, in this lifetime or ever.

It made me feel kind of welcome.

... Ah, yes, Minako was a great hostess. Probably about three more hours later, when the sun decided to pop up and the rooster make his daily toodle, she made her appearance. It was like the world itself decided to wake up, and if those blasted birds didn't sound so aaargh-my-head-HURTS, it would have been amusing.

Smelling nicely of spicy-soaked noodles, she walked in pants-less into her bathroom- not that I minded what she wore when she slept. Imagine, me put up with a snob of a woman who'd puked out her guts last night and started doing it again, first thing in the morning, in MY toilet bowl?

Nuh-uh.

But Minako?

Ah, but she was a dear.

Those hands were so comforting, I felt like letting up on my barfing to give a croaked, "Morning. . ." 'Good' was too much of an overstatement right now.

Especially with what had happened last night. . .

00000000000000000

"Tea, Setsuna-san?"

Red eyes looked up over in questioning surprise at the girl lounging up in the nearby loveseat. Sprawled on her belly and swinging her legs up and behind her, Minako looked nowhere near attentive host.

It took no imagining to understand that tea would do nothing for her hangover, and she voiced her opinion. The blonde just laughed and zoomed out the room, leaving Setsuna to wonder about her actions in the big bed.

After she'd seemingly gotten rid of her intestines, Minako had plucked the Senshi of Time up like a little kid and threw her on the unmade bed. The short fall to the floor was something she couldn't take right now, so she'd clung like a monkey to Minako's neck, her head reeling in disbelief.

Blue eyes twinkled suggestively at what she knew was a pretty loose form given her landing, but Setsuna blushed and burrowed under the covers. This was just something she'd have to deal with later. . .

"Open wide and take a sip!"

Loud voices tended to make her head throb, but Minako's cheery softness dulled the ache. Blinking at the cup under her nose, Setsuna gingerly accepted the soft hand on her forehead, curving under her chin and tipping her head up to take in the sweet beverage.

She dimly recalled tea having such a funny golden color.

It still smelled delicious, though, a nice subtle spice underneath the wayward directness of something distinctly bitter.

"BL-LECKUGHGH! M-Minako-chan, wh-what did you put IN here?"

Setsuna saw the colors of the rainbow in the span of two seconds. She felt her body jerk, twitch, and something inside her seemed to heave and twist. Curling in on herself, Setsuna tried to squirm away towards the cool bedpost, trying to get rid of the intense heat flaring through her system.

"Wh-What IS this, M-Minako-ch. . aaa-gh. .!"

"Tsk, tsk. Now, now, Setsuna-SAN, don't go using my name without any. . . honorifics, no?"

Setsuna could sense rather than feel the wierd vibes rolling off of the Senshi of Love, and she didn't know what to make of it. Head nor tails, something was wrong, Setsuna had to get away from this feeling, she was whiting out so bad. . .!

_"I thought you didn't want to be here, after curfew hours?"_

_"I wouldn't be here, if only you'd get out of this job. I thought you wanted to be an idol or a popstar or something? Get out of here, Minako, let me introduce you to some people."_

Setsuna glanced around wildly. Or tried to. Something was stopping her. Oh, her neck. She was in a room, something like a cubicle. It was pretty dark, but with the help of a dark red light seeping under the crack in the locked door, she could make out a. . . woman.

_"Sets-cha-a-an, doncha know I'm. . . not sure what you really want, so I try to guess and. . . well, I really can't take what you're. . . selling."_

Setsuna tried to place the voice. She really did. But when her eyes got used to the dark, all Setsuna could place was how. . . SEXY the woman WAS. And when she saw that woman's face, well, all thoughts of why she was here and when exactly, went right out of her head.

Minako.

All dressed up in a hot little number of orange, with some small cat-ears sprouting like something demonic out of the tops of her head. One of her hands had a black glove all the way up to her shoulder, and that hand was layed right up on that cocked hip.

_"You know, Sets-chan, I never really understood why you come here, all the time after four in the morning. It's late, and everyone's gone."_

Setsuna listened. She really did. The only problem was, she couldn't really comprehend too good, because Minako was sashaying towards her, all seductive and all. What was happening? Why was she here?

Then she heard herself saying, and it almost made her laugh. Yes, this was how she really sounded, she mused. All dry and strict and so. . .

_"It's because I get up EARLY, Minako. And I don't see any of your nasty leg-huggers hanging all around you like you're theirs."_

And Setsuna almost choked on the blonde's response, and the way she came up to her and slung a curvy arm on her shoulders. Minako smelled good, she realized. Like lime. Like. . . something spicy. Like. . . bitterness?

_"Whose am I then, Sets-chan? When will you ever take me?"_

"*GASP!*"

Setsuna sat up, drenched in sweat. Something was off, something was really wet, and it wasn't even sweat, where was Minako, where was that blonde little curvy- no, hot- wait, spicy, aaargh!- where WAS she?

She could feel her insides twitching something fierce, and Setsuna blamed the tea that Minako had slipped her, what was WRONG with that?

"Wow, Setsuna-san, you sure didn't take to that well-"

"Minako! Just WHAT did you put in that?"

A pair of twinkling blue eyes grinned at her, and Setsuna inhaled sharply, fumbling for the bedsheets underneath her. Minako seemed almost lazy, her eyes lidded over and the pupils a sharp contrast against the soft glow of her skin.

"Oh, just a simple aphrodisiac. Nice, huh? Although, pretty bitter. Didn't know it'd give you a small fantasy there, but. . ."

Rolling to her hands and knees, Setsuna flipped her hair out of her face and shivered as the cool air hit her stomach, making her groan in irritation. Turning to face the grinning Senshi of Love, Setsuna smiled, almost mockingly. Recalling her dream, she about mocked Minako, crooning out in a soft voice.

"Whose am I then, Sets-chan? When will you ever take me?"

Watching that rosy complexion take on a redder hue, Setsuna grinned herself. She didn't wonder about the blonde's sudden intake of breath, the bunching of tensed muscles, Minako's adorable twitch of nose. . .

"*SQU-EA-A-A-L!*"

And Minako pounced on her.

000000000000000

Minako rubbed cheeks with the sweaty Setsuna, relishing the way that muscle-toned body tensed underneath her. She knew the woman wouldn't take kindly to someone just jumping her, but Minako had always wanted to jump someone's bones, why not Setsuna's?

Besides, whenever Time really counted, Setsuna would know what was going to happen, right?

Well, SHE wasn't objecting.

Rolling the woman over like putty in her hands, Minako breathed hotly into that twitching ear underneath her, softly running her hands over the back that was presented to her in a submissive passion.

She could feel the undercurrent of desire running through the red-eyed woman, and she grinned again, tickling the sides of her patient with a light twitch of hand. Setsuna's breathing pattern hitched underneath her, and Minako knew she hit a soft spot.

Ribs.

"M-Mina-ahahahahaaaa! N-Sto-Eeeek, eeeyahahahahaa!"

Oooh, she was evil.

Minako continued assaulting the laughing ribs, and grinned as Setsuna twitched, convulsing with laughter. Somehow, everything seemed right with the world, and when she let up on Setsuna's ribs, the world was as peace.

"Minako. . . Do you feel it?"

The blonde smiled, then, leaning closer and drawing her hand over the green-haired woman's forehead, wiping away her bangs and kissing her forehead.

"I always feel like this with you, Setsuna. Time stops, and you're all I know."

Setsuna laughed, then, laughed and gathered her soft Minako in her arms, snuggling her close. Nuzzling the nose that came near, she tweaked the cheeks and squeezed those adorable legs that wiggled around her.

Time didn't matter, not right then. Glimpses of the future, glimpses of the past, glimpses of who and what Minako had been paired with, in other lifetimes and in her actual life: it didn't matter, not really.

Right now, the blonde kitten in her arms was hers, and that was all that mattered. Time would make its way forwards tomorrow, mere minutes, sanding seconds later, but now, Setsuna took this moment as her own.

"Minako, I'll tell you now: the same thing goes for me."

At the broad grin Minako gave Setsuna, she laughed and snuggled her even closer. Tea or not, hangover or not, Setsuna loved Minako. Then and forever, so she'd take what time she could get.

Forever was a nice goal to aim at, and Minako agreed with her.

Only, she added, she'd get rid of the tea.

Setsuna sighed in content and nodded, smiling.

She may be the Time Guardian, the one who could make time stand still and people stop in mid-air when they were doing jumping jacks and everything, but everything seemed lifeless. Now, Minako stopped time, but with it, she preserved laughter and love.

The Goddess of Love made the Guardian of Time's time stand still.

And she was going to show how grateful she was.

It was about time.

0000000000000000

A/N: Hmm. . . Somehow this needs something more. . . Can anyone place it? ^^ If not, then thanks for reading. (SailorCC, hopefully this made a small percent of you happy. Even just a little smile, then my work is done. If not, well, better luck for me next time. I'll keep tryin' for ya! ^^)


End file.
